Children and kids enjoy playing with toys and toy building blocks such as Lego (Trademark) bricks are very popular among children. However, picking up a number of building blocks is an exhausting chore and cleaning grubby blocks is very hard.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for a toy item cleaning device for picking up and cleaning toy items. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.